halofandomcom-20200222-history
John-117
He's a cunt He's a cunt still Cunt Age John's age is affected by the same ambiguities as all beings who undergo extended voyages through space. By technical human Earth years, John is approximately 46 years old in 2557; this provides an upper limit of sorts - he is no older than 46. However, during the 27 Earth years that he has spent fighting the Covenant, considerable time was spent in slipspace. He also spent four years, seven months, and ten days in cryonic stasis stranded aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn from 2552 to 2557. The aging process is slowed in slipspace by cryonic stasis chambers; in which cellular aging can be halted almost completely. Also, one could expect that individuals participating in slipspace travel might be subject to the time dilation associated with travel at relativistic speeds, so there could be more discrepancy involved there as well. It should also be noted that while no direct correlation can be made between his age and the events on Requiem, there exists the possibility that when the Librarian altered John's evolutionary process, it may have affected the aging process as well as a number of other physiological functions within him. All these factors contribute to a very mixed and inaccurate estimation of his age. Appearance Until the release of Halo 4, John-117's face has never been seen in the games, and therefore his appearance is left mostly to one's imagination. The novels Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo: The Flood give some insight to John's appearance. Early in Halo: The Fall of Reach, when Dr. Catherine Halsey and Lieutenant Jacob Keyes go to Eridanus II to observe John as a child, he is described as "a typical six-year-old male, with tousled brown hair and a sly smile that revealed a gap between his front teeth."Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 22 In Halo: The Flood, referring to John in 2552, he is described as having "Short hair, with serious eyes, a firm mouth, and a strong jaw." He is described as being unnaturally pale, a consequence of spending most of his time in his armor.Halo: The Flood, page 91 In the ending cutscene of Halo: Combat Evolved, John takes off his helmet, and the camera pans upward, leaving the head obscured by the ship window frame as he sets the helmet to his side. Some people have used Halo: Custom Edition development mode to move the camera. However, Bungie's 3D artists did not produce a separate character model for this occasion, just a separate helmet model; if the animation is viewed from inside the ship, it appears as if John takes off his helmet, revealing an identical helmet underneath. Players have also found an Easter Egg in the Halo 3 Beta. Using a Mongoose, players can reveal what looks like a face in a Spartan's helmet. However, Bungie has confirmed that this is Marcus R. Lehto's face, not John's. For the first time, John's face was shown without a helmet in Halo: Helljumper Issue 1. The comic illustrated the fight between John and four ODSTs. As expected, his face is seen from the side and is covered up in shadow, hiding any specific facial features. John's face can be seen clearly on the front cover of Halo: Fall of Reach - Boot Camp Issue One as a six year old child. In Bungie's Happy Halodays 2010 holiday card, the back of John-117's head can be seen since he is not wearing his helmet, in which he has dark brown hair. Franchise development director Frank O'Connor gave a description of Master Chief's appearance on October 9 in an interview with GameTrailers: “an older man, almost painfully pale, almost albino white, with pale blue eyes, reddish hair, close cropped to a skin head, and maybe the last remnants of freckles he had when he was a kid.” He also confirmed that Halo 4 would not actually depict Master Chief's appearance. This, however, is somewhat false, since in the Legendary ending of Halo 4, in the end of the epilogue, John is shown walking into a large hall which consists of Spartan-IVs, and has his armor removed. As his helmet is removed, the camera pans into his eyes so a part of his face is shown, consisting of the description given by Frank O'Connor.[http://www.gametrailers.com/side-mission/32478/343-wont-be-unmasking-master-chief Gametrailers.com] Trivia *John is only ever referred to by name once in the Halo trilogy of games: by Cortana in the ending cutscene of Halo 3 prior to the credits. In Halo 4 -the beginning of the Reclaimer Saga, both Catherine Halsey and Cortana refer to him by name twice. Humans generally refer to him as the "Master Chief", "Chief" for short, or "Sierra-117". The Covenant, aware of the lethality of the Spartans, refer to John exclusively as "Demon". However, after the Great Schism and the Sangheili alliance with the UNSC, both Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum alternatively referred to him as "Spartan". Forerunner enemies and their AI constructs generally refer to John as "Reclaimer", although they seem to use this term in reference to all humans, and not John specifically. Interestingly, the Ur-Didact in his apparent disdain for humanity, chose to curtly address John as "human". However, after John had successfully infiltrated his way into Mantle's Approach, the Ur-Didact chose to refer to him more respectfully as "warrior" before their final confrontation atop the light bridge. *Until Halo 4, John-117's personality is explored more thoroughly in the books than in the games for gaming purposes, so that the gamer can incorporate their identity with John-117. This is because the 'John-117' character, in Fall of Reach, was Eric Nylund's (and is widely accepted as Bungie's) own personal creative stand in for John-117 character. *John's birth year may be a pun on his ID number, 117 (2+5=7, combined with 11 and reversed is 117) *Through modding, it is possible to see a Master Chief hidden behind a pillar in the Halo 2 level "The Heretic." *John-117 is voiced by Steve Downes in all Halo games.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] *Fans have many theories as to the significance of his number, 117. Inside the Halo Universe the number was randomly assigned, but Bungie's choice has been theorized upon in many ways. For more, see List of references to religion in Halo. It was possibly chosen for its mathematical connections to 7, Bungie's favorite number, since 1\times1\times7=7 and 7^6=117649 . John 1 Chapter 1, Verse 7, is a passage referring God who relinquished all evil from the world so people could believe, hence 'Believe' being part of the advertising campaign for Halo 3. Additionally, the song Remembrance is 1:17 in length, as well as Prepare to Drop. It is interesting to note that in the year 117, a man named "John I" became the 7th Bishop of Jerusalem. This covers both his name, John-117, and Bungie's apparent love for the number 7. It could also be probable that John-117 is named partially in honor of "John Spartan," protagonist of the movie Demolition Man, who was kept in cryogenic storage as "Prisoner 117" for forty years. It could just also be a play on James Bond's number, 007. Or even a reference to the 1998 alien invasion TV series First Wave, whose main character was referred to as "Subject 117." Or possibly because 77 seconds in minutes is 1:17 minutes. It is also worth noting that on the periodic table of elements, element 117 is an artificially created halogen (note the "halo" prefix" and being "man made"). As well, halogens have 7 valence electrons (another possible reference to Bungie's favorite number). On a final note, ex Guns N' Roses' member Izzy Stradlin's second solo studio album is called 117°. *In both Halo: Uprising and Halo 3, John is referred to as Sierra-117. This is a military-appropriate identifier using the Phonetic Alphabet. *Bungie's refusal to show John's face has been parodied many times in popular culture. *A wax sculpture of John-117 can be visited at Madame Tussaud's, L.A. and in Amsterdam. He was the first video game character to become a Madame Tussaud's wax sculpture.[http://www.madametussauds.com/Hollywood/OurFigures/MovieCharacters/MasterChief.aspx Madame Tussauds: Master Chief] *''Fable II'' makes a reference to John-117 with a character of legend named "Hal," also called the Minstrel Chief. The armor featured (clearly inspired by Halo s Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor) is known as "Hal's Armor." The Energy Sword also makes an appearance as one of the first weapons you can attain with the Collector's Edition of Fable II.[http://www.joystiq.com/2008/08/07/master-chief-crash-lands-into-fable-2/ Joystiq: Master Chief crash lands into Fable 2] The Assault Rifle can be acquired on the Knothole Island DLC as "Hal's Rifle," and has the largest magazine of any ranged weapon in the entire game, although its damage is low to average. In addition, with the Special Edition, the player can obtain the title "Master Chief" for their hero for free from any title vendor. *At Comic-Con 2010, Frank O'Connor hinted that future media featuring John-117 after the events of Halo 3 may be produced.SDCC: Halo Universe Panel, part 6 - "We'd have to be the world's biggest assholes not to follow through…. We certainly haven't seen the last of Master Chief." *When previewing John's voice in Halo: Reach Firefight, he will reply with references to the Halo trilogy. *"John" is one of the name options for customized Loadouts in Halo: Reach, along with the members of Noble Team and several Spartan-II's. *In Halo: Reach, on the Heroic difficulty with Campaign Scoring on, every time the player kills a Jiralhanae with an explosive weapon (such as a grenade, Fuel Rod Gun, Rocket Launcher, etc.), the score is 117. *In an episode of American Dad!, when Steve is in the hospital after an accident, the person in the other room's bed name is John and the room number is 117, probably a reference to John-117. *One possible reference to 117 is the enlistment year of The Rookie, 2547. 4+7=11 and 2+5=7, making a 117. **The above reference could be done a second way; with 2+5+4=11 and therefore creating 117. *Reviewers, such as Kotaku, have pointed to John's silent and faceless nature as a weakness to the character, while other publications said this attribute allows players to better assume his role. *Gaming magazine Electronic Gaming Monthly named John-117 as the eighth greatest video game character ever. *Coincidentally, the 2007 film 300 (which is a movie depicting the battle between the Persians and 300 Spartans) has a run time of 117 minutes. *Also in the movie Demolition Man, Sylvester Stallone's character is named John Spartan. *John-117 (Named 'Master Chief') appeared in one Nice Peter's (A famous YouTuber) Epic Rap Battles of History, battle rapping against 300's King Leonidas. In this, he makes many references about his games, like, "They built a monument to my sins," and, "You're the soldier they need you to be." He mentions Cortana, and her intelligent abilities. He referred to a Covenant weapon, the Plasma Cannon. He even spoke of many gamer's way of celebrating a kill in multiplayer games, 'T-Bagging'. He was played and voiced by Peter Shukoff. *If a player were to recreate John-117's concept art armor in Halo: Reach, they would need the MJOLNIR Mk. VI or MJOLNIR Mk. V base helmet, MJOLNIR Mk. V or FJ/PARA left shoulder, MJOLNIR Mk. V or FJ/PARA right shoulder, UA/Base SecurityW (For the missing upper-frontal chestpiece) or default chest piece, default wrist, default utility, default or gold visor, Grenadier knee guards, Mk. V FJ/PARA or GUNGNIR knee guards, default armor effect, and John S-117 firefight voice with Olive for both primary and secondary color, though Sage is also acceptable. *In Halo: Reach, you can purchase John's Firefight voice in the Armory for 150,000 credits. *John 117's 'luck' and the prevalence of luck as a theme in his being chosen by Cortana is slightly reminiscent of the novel Ringworld by Larry Niven. This novel also contains an ancient ring-world built by a now-disappeared civilization, where one of the main characters (Teela Brown) is chosen to be part of the mission 'due to her luck', and to bring luck to the whole expedition. Luck as an inherent (psionic?) ability is explored further in that series of books. *In the game Duke Nukem Forever, you can find John's helmet and chest armor in a truck. Duke is asked to wear the armor, and then says "Power armor is for pussies." The person that asked him then asked if he would like a gun instead. Ironically, the developer behind the game, Gearbox Software, developed the PC port of Halo: Combat Evolved. *John-117 is the only character in the Halo trilogy to witness the death of all three High Prophets. *John-117 was listed as #2 on Game Informer's Top Ten list of Space Marines, under the Doom Guy of the Doom franchise. Game Informer also listed John-117 as #2 on their Top Ten Heroes of 2012 list. Ironically, John-117 bested Doom Guy in ScrewAttack!'s Death Battle. *A Master Chief Minecraft skin was released on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, along with a Jiralhanae Major, Unggoy Minor, and other characters. *The Halo 4 version of John's avatar armor was given out to those who played Halo 4 at E3 2012. It is now available on the Avatar Marketplace for $3.99. *The Halo 4 version of John's armor sports the "117" number in braille (written "⠁⠁⠛") on the left side of the chest plate. *According to the Halo 4 Scanned Trailer, John has brown hair and blue eyes. *In the web-series Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, John is physically portrayed by Daniel Cudmore, known for playing the role of Colossus in the X-Men movies, and is voiced by Alex Pucinelli. *In Halo 4, John-117 speaks much more often than in the other games (even during gameplay), most likely in order to bring out his character more than in previous Halo titles. *John's preferred weapon is the UNSC Assault Rifle. He uses an Assault rifle in all the books that he is featured in and all the games that both he and an MA5 appear in except for Halo 2, where he is seen dual-wielding the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. It is possible that the latter weapon is John's secondary weapon of choice. It may also be just a matter of what is available to him on the battlefield. *In all four Halo games, John-117 is seen falling or crashing early in the campaign; in Halo: Combat Evolved, he crashes to Installation 04 in a life boat; in Halo 2, he free falls from Cairo Station to the Covenant Assault Carrier and then to In Amber Clad; in Halo 3, he falls to Earth from the Forerunner Dreadnought; and in Halo 4, he crashes to Requiem along with the wreckage of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. *It is possible to unlock a variation John-117's classic Mark VI armor in Halo 4 multiplayer by completing the campaign on Legendary difficulty. While this armor resembles the armor featured in Halo 2 and 3'' a great deal more than the armor featured in Halo 4's campaign, it is still a MJOLNIR GEN2 armor and does not replicate the original look 100%, missing features such as a beltpiece and featuring the same colored suit portions as the normal multiplayer armor. *Despite the fact that it is modeled after John-117, it is impossible to get ''Halo 2 armor to look exactly like John, as it lacks the color of green on John's actual suit. *John-117 made an appearance in the Halo 5: Guardians teaser trailer shown at Microsoft's E3 2013 Press Conference. In it, John is hidden in a robe in the beginning of the trailer, and when he is revealed, it is seen that the right part of John's visor is broken. He also encounters what appears to be a bird-like Forerunner construct in the trailer and after seeing the machine he looks into his hand and sees his memory data chip that always held Cortana and devoid of an A.I. *It is odd that John-117 was not visibly surprised when he first encountered the Spartan-IVs, despite most likely never even having heard of the Spartan-IIIs. Though this could easily be seen as him seeing it as other Spartan-II's from another class, as Halsey stated she plans to have more Spartans made. *John's rating of "Hyper-lethal" is shared by only one other Spartan, SPARTAN-B312. *A hidden face texture named "ch_john_117_03" was discovered inside the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary files. The facial features match the description of John-117's face in the books.[https://youtu.be/gu68ud34RJw?t=15m21s YouTube - Master Chief's Face Hidden in Halo CE Anniversary 15:21] *In Halo 5: Guardians, John is one of 8 playable characters in the campaign. His unique attributes are increased melee damage and faster shield and health regeneration rates. Gallery s cutscene. H2A_CinematicRender_John-117-CloseFrontView.jpg|A close front view cinematic render of John-117. John-117 H2A transparant.png|A close transparant front view cinematic render of John-117. H2A_CinematicRender_John-117-CloseSideView.jpg|A close side-front cinematic render of John-117. H2A_CinematicRender_John-117-Close.jpg|Close cinematic render view of John-117's Helmet. ''Halo 3'' Halo3MC.png|John-117 with his MA5C rifle in Halo 3. Halo3-MasterChief-DualPistols.png|John-117, in-game, dual wielding his M6G Magnum Sidearm. H3_MasterChief_MA5C_Walking.png H3_MasterChief_Crouch.png ''Halo Legends'' 1771875-gallery.png|John-117's appearance in Homecoming. The_Package_poster.jpg|John-117 in The Package. 117 Legends.jpg|Him piloting a booster frame. John Booster.jpg|Another shot of John-117 piloting a booster frame. John 2.jpg|Yet another shot of John-117 on a booster frame. Halsey n' John.jpg|John-117 facing Thel 'Lodamee Corridor Attack.jpg|John-117, leading Kelly-087 and Fred-104 in battle. ''Halo: Fall of Reach'' FoR Screenshot AV-19SkyHawk Overview2.png|John-117 in the midst of Col. Ackerson's training exercise. Chief deflects missile.png|John deflects a missile with his fore arm. ''Halo 4'' MC H4tp.png|An early render of John-117 in his armor in Halo 4. John-117_in_render_with_MA5D_wielded_down.png|A render of John-117 wielding his MA5D. John-117 H4 Render.png|A render of John-117 wielding a Railgun. 8446298298_1b54d51ff5_o.jpg|A render of John-117 holding Cortana. John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|Render of John-117 wielding a MA5D. 8445328303_d53e506a83_o.jpg|A render of John-117 front, side, and rear view. H4-Scanned-MasterChief-FrontBack.jpg|A render of John-117 armor in the trailer Scanned. Halo 4 Master Chief Staring in your sould.png|John-117, as he appears in the Halo 4 ViDoc: Making Halo 4. Liveactionyoungjohn.jpg|John at age six in the Scanned trailer. H4L John 117 abduction 2.jpg|John abducted by ONI agents in the Scanned trailer. H4L Awakening 3.jpg|John being equipped with his original Mjolnir armor in the Scanned trailer. John117.jpg|John as a child in the SPARTAN-II Program. John.jpg|John's walking towards the Infinity s armor bay. Johnandpalmer.jpg|John's passing by Commander Palmer. john armour.jpg|John having his armor removed manually as the rig designed for Spartan-IV's is too small for him. Eyes_John-117.png|The eyes of John-117 seen in the legendary ending. ''Halo: Initiation'' John-117 Halo Initiation.png|John-117, as he appears in Halo: Initiation. ''Halo 5: Guardians'' Chiefrobes.png|John-117, as seen in the E3 2013 teaser. E3reveal 2013 2.png|John's helmet visor cracked as seen in the then-''Halo (Xbox One)'' teaser trailer. H5Teaser_John-117.png|John-117 in the teaser art for Halo 5: Guardians. Master Chief H5LAT.png|Master Chief in the The Cost trailer. H5G_Render_John117-FullBody1.png| H5G_Render_John117-FullBody2.png| H5G_Render_John117-FullBody3.png| H5G_Render_John117-FullBody4.png| H5G_Render_John117-FullBody5.png| H5G_Render_John117-Close1.png| H5G_Render_John117-Close2.png| H5G_Render_John117-Close3.png| H5G Render John117-Close4.png| ''Misc. Mark IV Halo 3-Halo 4 comparison.png|A comparison between John's Mark VI armor from Halo 3 to Halo 4. HR-HalseyBook_Scan_117BIONanoCard.jpg|John-117's biochemical analysis card, created on 04/11/2517, which is included in the limited and legendary versions of ''Halo: Reach. Halo 4 Master Chief Avatar Armor.png|''Halo 4'' version of John-117 avatar armor. }} Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Dr. Halsey's Personal Journal'' *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo: Helljumpers'' *''I love bees'' *''Halo Legends'' **''The Package'' **''Origins'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Initiation'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo: Broken Circle'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' Sources de:John-117 es:John-117 fr:John-117 ru:Джон-117 it:John-117 zh:约翰-117 Category:Playable Characters Category:Spartan-IIs